Unexpected Surprises
by BrinWalk
Summary: Draco finds out that he has a brother. And you'll never guess who it is!


"Astoria!"

"Draco!" Astoria ran and hugged Draco.

"How was your day?" He asked ask he wrapped his arms around her.

"Uhh, it was great. How was your day?"

"It was wonderful!"

"Umm, that's good, I guess." She looked down at the floor.

"Astoria, what's wrong?" Draco put his hand on her arm.

"I saw your mom and dad today. They told me something…" Without making eye contact, she walked to the table and sat down.

Draco followed her. "What did they say?"

"…You have a brother." Draco's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?"

"And…You know him." Astoria still wouldn't look at him.

"Well, WHO IS IT!"

Astoria looked down at the floor. "Potter."

"WHAT?" Draco started pacing back and forth. "I AM IN A RAGE! THIS IS THE MADDEST I'VE EVER BEEN!"

"Lily and James are your parents, not Lucius and Narcissa. Draco, it's going to be okay."

"WHAT? HOW THE FRICK AM I BLONDE?" Draco was shaking.

"Draco, please don't be mad. You know I hate it when you're mad." She started crying. Draco didn't notice.

"HOW COULD THEY NOT TELL ME?"

"To protect you. Don't get mad. Please don't get mad." Astoria cried harder.

"How is it protecting me?"

"I don't know!" Astoria put her head in her hands and continued crying.

"But that means…That means my parents are _dead_!"

"It's going to be okay, Draco." She walked over and hugged him.

Draco hugged her back. "I..I need to talk to Potter."

Astoria nodded. "That's a good idea."

"Okay. I'll be back later." He reached down and kissed her cheek, then turned on the spot and arrived at Harry's front door.

"Harry! Are you home?" He knocked on the door.

The door opened. "Oh. Hello, Malfoy."

"Can I talk to you please?" Draco noticed he was less than happy to see him there.

"Uhh, sure." Harry opened the door for Draco to walk in.

Standing there awkwardly, Draco started. "Umm… Do you know… Did your…" He kept stuttering.

After sighing once, he finally got out a coherent question.

"Harry, did your parents have any other children?"

"What? Not that I know of." Harry was clearly confused. "Malfoy, why are you here?"

"Because… You're my brother."

"WHAT? Liar! There's no way! My parents are dead, Malfoy! I don't need this!" He grabbed Draco by the arm and started leading him towards the door.

"Harry! I'm not lying! Lily and James are my parents!"

Harry stopped. "You…You called me Harry." He dropped his hand.

"Well, it _is_ your name… Focus Harry, focus!"

"I just… I'm in shock. So, you're my brother?"

Draco nodded. "I guess so."

"Well, what do we do now, Mal-Draco?"

"We… We…" Draco sighed and threw himself into a chair and put his head in his hands. "I don't know!"

Harry sat down next to Draco. "Hey, it's… It's okay."

"What do we do, Harry? I… I don't have parents!"

"Neither do I, Draco. But you got to have a wonderful childhood with Lucius and Narcissa. I didn't." He looked at the floor.

Draco laughed. "You think I had a wonderful childhood? I could have rather lived under the stairs with you!"

"You're insane. Why would you want my childhood?"

"You don't know what it's like." Draco started shaking his head. "You don't know what it's like growing up in a place like that!"

"It couldn't be worse than mine."

"Clearly it was! Look how you turned out compared to me! While you were working out a way to defeat Voldemort, I was working for him!"

"Describe it. I didn't know anything about magic until I was eleven! Describe how bad it was. I bet mine was much worse."

"Harry!" Draco was getting angry. "Quit feeling sorry for yourself! You don't know what it's like! I'm not reliving it again, it was terrible. I've done everything to forget about my childhood."

Harry stood up. "You have no idea what I've been through! At least you had a childhood! You had a family that loved you _so_ much! Why didn't I get that?"

Draco laughed again. "You think they _loved_ me? They didn't love me! I was just a spawn to carry out their legacy!"

"At least you had a family." Harry whispered.

"That wasn't a family. Not at all. Harry, we're more similar than you think."

A tear fell onto Harry's arm. "Yeah right."

"It's true. I know you're used to being unique and special and all that, but get over it, Harry! We're brothers. We both had terrible childhoods."

"How are you this okay with it?"

Draco shrugged. "I'm not sure. Shock maybe…"

"Well, I'm not okay!" Harry stood up

"Why not?" Draco looked up.

"We hate each other. Now we're brothers."

"Well, life happens, and…For the record, I don't hate you." Harry looked at Draco.

"You don't?"

Draco shook his head. "No. I've never really hated you."

"Then what about Hogwarts? The fights?"

Draco smiled darkly. "Lucius has spies. I'm not the only one to fear my father. I _had_ to act like that."

"Oh. Okay then."

"Okay? That's all you have to say?"

"What else is there to say?" Draco was shocked.

"That you're somehow okay with this and that we'll get through it! I need some reassurance, here!"

"We will, Draco. I promise we will."

"Good." Draco stood up and walked over to Harry, hugging him.

"What now?" Harry asked after they broke apart.

"I…I don't know."

"Neither do I, bro."

Draco sighed. "I can't believe I have a brother."

"I know, right?"

"Imagine what it would've been like growing up together…"

"That would be insane."

"Yeah… I wouldn't've had to be with Lucius and Narcissa."

"But you would've been in a cupboard."

Draco laughed darkly. "Would've beat the pool of hate I grew up in."

"We both should have had better childhoods."

Draco nodded. "We should have… Neither of us deserved what we got."

They stood there facing each other. Each looking at the other in a new point of view; as family.

Finally, Draco broke the silence.

"Well, I'm glad I found out, even if you're not." He smiled sadly.

"Draco, I'm excited. You're a piece of mom and dad I never knew I had. Or James and Lily. What are you going to call them?"

Draco shrugged. *Well, they _are_ my mom and dad…"

"What about Narcissa and Lucius. They're your mom and dad too, you know."

Draco scoffed. "No. They were never parents. They don't know what it's like to raise a child- they never have."

Harry put his hand on Draco's shoulder. "I…I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I guess. 'S not your fault." Draco looked at the floor

"I really wish you would have picked our side during the battle."

Draco looked up. "I did."

"No you didn't."

"Yes, I did. Did you see me fighting anyone from the Order that whole night?"

"Well, no."

"And did you ever see me helping the Death Eaters?"

"Well, no, but… Oh my gosh. You really were. But why?"

"Why do you think? Same reason everybody else was fighting against Voldemort."

"What made you decide our side over theirs?"

"Well, who wants to fight for somebody like that? Torturing people, hurting people, who are all innocent! Just because they have a special gift, he wants them dead. There's no difference between a pureblood and a muggleborn. Not in skill, not in looks, not in anything."

"Why were we not friends? Why didn't I see this Draco at Hogwarts?"

Draco snorted. "Because you saw what you wanted to see. I acted like a spoiled, pureblood prat, and that's exactly what you saw me as."

"You mean that's not what you were?"

"No." Draco shook his head. "I wasn't. I _acted_ like that, because of Lucius. But that's not who I _really_ was. Who I really _am._"

"I'm sorry, Draco."

He shrugged. "It's alright. Everybody else saw the same thing. But that's the past, and I'm done with it. I'm just glad that I've made it this far. And I'm glad that I've finally got a family." He smiled.

"I'm glad too, Draco. I really am." He smiled back.

"Well, I better get back to Astoria. She'll want to know what's going on."

"Okay. I'll see you later, Draco."

"Yes, Harry. You will." With a small wave, Draco apparated back home and was almost instantly ambushed by Astoria.

"Draco! What's going on? Are you okay? What did Harry say? Did you fight? Are you going to go back?" Draco laughed.

"Hello Astoria. I can only answer one question at a time!"

"I'm sorry." She took a deep breath. "How'd it go?"

Draco smiled. "Good. It went good."

**And they lived happily ever after, the end.**


End file.
